


Beard

by ungoodpirate



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Damianos more like Beardianos amiright, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, One Shot, Post-Kings Rising, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:53:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ungoodpirate/pseuds/ungoodpirate
Summary: “What is this?”“Oh,” Damen said, as Laurent’s fingers scratched through the hair that had grown thick on his cheeks and chin during his time away. Then he regained himself. “I thought your Akeilion was nearly fluent after all these years,” he teased. “It’s a beard.”“But what’s it doing on your face?”---During some time apart, Damen grows a beard. Laurent is curious. That's it. That's the fic.





	Beard

After a season apart, Damen had expected that once they had removed themselves from the prying eyes of ceremony that his and Laurent’s reunification would be unstrung by passion. His fingers twitched to touch, his mouth hungered to taste, his body eager to feel the shape and warmth of Laurent against him even in just an embrace. The way Laurent’s eyes had ignited just minutes ago, as Damen ascended the dias to meet his fellow King, when they had both laid gaze on each other again after such a drought, had lead Damen to believe Laurent felt the same. 

Now in the privacy of chambers, however, Laurent was eyeing Damen with an interest that more academic than anything else. Laurent closed the space between them in a few paces. He lifted his hands to either side of Damen’s face and said -- nose squinched up -- “What is this?”

“Oh,” Damen said, as Laurent’s fingers scratched through the hair that had grown thick on his cheeks and chin during his time away. Then he regained himself. “I thought your Akeilion was nearly fluent after all these years,” he teased. “It’s a beard.” 

“But what’s it doing on your face?” Laurent countered. His gaze was stuck upon it, like trying to figure out it’s mystery.

“A few of thought it would be easier to grow beards while traveling than to shave every day.” 

“You and Nikandros had a beard growing contest, didn’t you?” 

“No…” Damen drew out. He caught one of Laurent’s inquisitive hands in his own, ran his thumb across the back of Laurent’s knuckles. “It would be no contest. I’m his King. As a loyal Kyros, he would of course had to trim his beard in secret as not to dare defeat me.” 

“What trusted subjects you have, Damianos.” 

Damen took the hand of Laurent’s he had possession of and moved it to his lips, pressing a kiss to the back of it.

Laurent startled. It was barely perceptible, his emotions so well-controlled, but Damen noticed because Damen knew him. 

Laurent blinked, all the inquisitiveness back in his features; he cocked his head to his side and leaned in to press his mouth to Damen’s. Damen met him halfway. 

It was a tentative kiss, one that set Damen’s heart aflutter in memories of how they had been in the beginning of the relationship, when the ever practiced and ever confident in all things Laurent was new and tentative in the things of intimacy. 

Laurent drew back an inch and then pressed in again, this time allowing his mouth to fall open against Damen’s -- a proper welcome home. 

“I can feel it,” Laurent said, when he drew back from this second kiss. “Your beard. Against my lips. When we kiss.” 

Laurent’s eyes were reignited like earlier, and he pinned Damen with a look that was like melted iron in his gut and that he knew was equal parts dangerous and intoxicating. 

“I wonder,” Laurent said, linking his fingers in a swoop of Damen’s chiton and tugging him in the direction of the bed. “Where else I will feel it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently in my third reread of the Captive Prince series and all the fic ideas are swimming around in my head. This is my first (posted) capri fic, although I have a longer one currently in the works. 
> 
> If anyone is inspired to write what happens after, you're more than welcome. Just link me. ;)


End file.
